The Reunion (Pokeshipping,Geekchicshipping)
by Pokelover89
Summary: My first story, both Pokeshipping and Geekchicshipping in it. Not sure how many chapters there will be, probably only ten at most. But we'll see, so please read and enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 Losing You

Chapter 1: Losing You

Ash: 16

Misty: 16

Serena: 15

Clemont: 15

Bonnie: 12

Serena put her boots on quickly, racing through the Pokémon Center and toward the door. Only Bonnie was there, having fallen asleep waiting in a chair. Where were the others? She went to Ash's room and knocked, but there was no answer. Opening the door, she found he was gone. What could he possibly be doing?

As she began to walk down the hallway she heard Ash's voice.

"...I can't believe this... Are you serious!?"

He sounded like an excited little child. Serena peeked through the doorway to see Ash talking to an orange-haired girl through the PC.

(Who is that?) Serena thought to herself, suddenly filled with jealousy. She loved Ash, although didn't have the courage to tell him. Miette was already bad enough, and now this girl!?

"I'll have to tell everyone the news," Ash said. The girl laughed softly, blushing.

"Tomorrow at 5, OK? Don't forget!"

"I won't!" Ash replied happily, before blowing a kiss to the screen.

"I love you, Mist."

"I love you too, Ash."

Serena walked away quickly before she could hear any more. She was choking on the air she was breathing, and tears were swelling up in her eyes so fast that everything was blurry within a few seconds. She ran to a random room and running inside, slamming herself against the wall and beginning to sob.

Clemont ran out of the bathroom, dropping a shoe he was trying to put on, and ran to Serena.

"Serena! Why are you crying? What happened!?"

Serena took a moment to regain breathing ability before wiping her eyes and coming clean.

"I saw Ash... He was talking to some girl... And he loves her...! Now I can never tell him how I feel!"

She began to sob again, tears hitting the for with a -plop, plop, plop-. Clemont, at first, stared down at her, unsure of what to do.

And then he did something that Serena never imagined a person like Clemont would do.

He sat next to her. And he hugged her, letting her squeeze him, cry on him. After a few minutes of bawling, she wiped her face, getting her hands wet with tears.

"Thank you, Clemont," she managed to choke out.

"I think I'm OK now."

Clemont nodded slowly, hiding his red face from her.

The next day Serena and the others were waiting at the airport for the girl, who's name was found out to be Misty. Ash was trying his hardest to sit still, Bonnie was petting Dedenne, and Clemont seemed to be staring off into space.

(He doesn't love me... Ash doesn't love me...)

Serena couldn't think about anything else. The man she loved was in a relationship with someone she didn't even know...

Until now.

Ash suddenly leaped from his chair, running. Serena looked up to see Misty running to him just as fast. When they met Ash pulled her into a long kiss. Serena looked down quickly, hiding the tears that instantly swelled up in her eyes.

Bonnie quickly followed, smirking and giggling, and Clemont hesitantly stood up and began to walk over. Serena managed to fight back her tears and slowly follow, purposely staying behind. Bonnie was already chatting, and Clemont was introducing himself. Ash was smiling wide, holding Misty's hand tightly. Serena wanted to tackle them down to the ground, or run far away and never come back. But she had to stay calm. She couldn't leave her friends, even if one of them was a traitor. Even if one of them would never love her. Even if one of them made her want to cry every time she looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Serena watched Ash dance with Misty. Ash looked so amazing... Serena's heart bean to race as she watched him dance in the moonlight.

"Oh, Ash... I love you..." She whispered. Ash laughed, looking over.

"I know, Serena."

Serena looked up quickly, her face hot.

"You do!?"

Ash smiled.

"Yes. I just don't love you. Misty is better- Misty is perfect."

Serena watched as Ash pulled Misty into a long kiss, and Serena tried not to cry as her knees buckled and she fell to her knees...

A loud -Bang!- echoed throughout the hotel room as Serena hit the floor.

"Oww... Thank God... Just a dream..."

Serena slowly sat up.

"A horrible, awful dream..."

A tear slipped down Serena's face as she stood up to get dressed.

Serena sat at the kitchen table as Clemont made pancakes for breakfast.

"Awake and dressed already?" Clemont asked.

"Usually nobody's up at this hour besides me."

"I had a nightmare," Serena replied.

"I can't fall asleep."

Clemont yawned.

"Sorry to hear that. Do you mind helping me out with the pancakes?"

Serena walked over, ready to do anything it took to take her mind off of Ash. For about ten minutes the two of them silently made pancakes and put them on plates, ready to eat before they had finished and were cleaning up. Grabbing the powdered sugar, Serena began to sprinkle it over top of the individual pancakes. Serena sighed happily. It reminded her of making Pokepuffs.

(Perhaps I will make some today with Braixen and Sylveon. Something to calm me down at least...)

Lost in thought, Serena collided with Clemont, getting powdered sugar all over their clothes and on the counter. Serena grabbed his arm so she didn't fall.

"Uh, sorry-"

She suddenly heard Bonnie laughing at the doorway to the room.

"Oo laa laa Serena! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Serena quickly let go of Clemont, her face growing warm. Clemont stepped back until he bumped into the wall, nervously wiping the powdered sugar off of his clothes.

Silence.

"Good morning, Bonnie..." Serena chimed in as she grabbed a plate.

"Have a pancake."

Bonnie's smirk died down into a smile as she began to eat.

Serena closed her bag with all her things in it. They were going to the movies to watch a kung-fu movie featuring a bunch of different Fighting-Type Pokemon. It was Misty's idea, and she had said that 'we should all go have some fun together'. Whatever.

Serena ended up sitting with Bonnie and Clemont in the back of the car since the two lovebirds were in the front, talking about who knows what.

"See Clemont? Ash has a girlfriend. Look how happy he is! Right, Serena?"

Serena was brought back into reality.

"Uh, sure."

Bonnie thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Serena, you should be Clemont's Keeper!"

Clemont blushed, angrily signaling for Bonnie to shut it.

"For the last time, cut it out! I can find someone myself!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Because you're not totally hopeless."

As the siblings began to bicker, Serena looked over at Clemont through the corner of her eye. He had been really nervous around her lately. Was is possible that he had a crush on her? She blushed slightly. Perhaps... She wasn't meant to be with Ash at all... But with Clemont?


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

Chapter 3: Confession

It was dark out by the time the movie had ended, but no one was tired. Misty and Ash were goofing off in the parking lot and Bonnie was happy to join them. Serena watched in the distance as Ash laughed at Misty's 'karate skills' and kissed her on the cheek. Misty returned the kiss.

Serena stopped watching them, staring down at the ground with tears in her eyes. Ash... Her Ash... Was in love with another girl. Not her. Instinctively Serena grabbed her ribbon as the tears fell.

The ribbon. The ribbon that Ash had given her so long ago. She still wore it to remind herself how much she loved him.

Not anymore.

She carefully untied the ribbon and let it fall to the ground before walking to the car.

Serena lay in her bed, a million thoughts going through her head. She groaned, rubbing her temples.

(I guess I'll just go get a glass of water...)

As she walked past Ash's room, she saw that the door was open and no one was inside. Serena was horrified at the fact he was sleeping with someone who wasn't her. It just seemed so unreal... In her mind, it had always been her and Ash.

(But I guess not, huh? I just have to watch the love of my life get taken by someone else?)

Finally reaching the refrigerator, Serena opened the door and grabbed a water bottle, drinking the whole thing in minutes. She sighed, looking out the window at the moon. Through the darkness of the room, she could see her reflection. Something she hadn't bothered paying attention to for a while.

Her hair was growing back. It was reaching her shoulders, curving slightly at the tips. She liked it.

But then she looked into her eyes. The eyes of someone who didn't have someone they loved in their life. Someone who wasn't worth it. Someone who was passed up to be with someone else. That was what she saw as a tear fell down her face. The eyes of someone who wasn't good enough. The eyes of someone who would never be able to show her feelings. The eyes of... Clemont?

She turned around to see the blond behind her, glasses off, in his pajamas.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that. What do you want?"

Clemont blushed.

"Well... I came to think about something alone..."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Clemont shook his head nervously.

"Um... N-no, there's actually something really important I need to tell you..."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, alright then... What is it?"

Her heart was racing. Was she right? Did Clemont really have a crush on her? Could things possibly be taking a turn for the better?

"I saw you last night, in the parking lot," Clemont began. "I don't like it when you're like that. You're... You're always so focused on Ash. The fact that he doesn't love you. That he's with another girl. You're crushed. But... I think..."

Clemont took a deep breath, his face growing red.

"I think that if you had paid more attention... And thought about others... You might have noticed... That someone loves you more than he ever would."

Serena's eyes grew wide, and her face turned pink.

"Clemont... You love me?"

Clemont looked at her, trying to stay calm. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, Serena. I love you."

Serena looked into his eyes for a moment. He loved her... There was someone... She was worth it... Somebody cared about her... She grew warm and tingly inside, unsure of whether she was happy or sad, or both. She carefully took a step closer toward Clemont. If this was really happening... If this wasn't some crazy dream... If this was really real... Things might get better. Things might be brighter. She might be happier. Happier... That's what Bonnie had said... And she was right. Ash was happy. And so was Misty.

Now it was her turn for happiness and content.

She slowly leaned in and closed the space between them. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her whole body was warm. In that one moment, she knew that it wasn't Ash she was after.

It was Clemont.

Bonnie crept up to the doorway of the kitchen, peering over just in time to see the action. Trying hard not to laugh, she let them be and tiptoed back to her room.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, stretching. She lay there for a few minutes, unsure of what to think about last night. That was her first kiss. And she had kissed Clemont. Clemont, who had said he loved her.

(Maybe I love him too.)

She was about to grab her outfit when she remembered the ribbon was missing and it wouldn't look the same.

She decided to wear it anyway.

This morning she wasn't awake as early. Ash and Misty were awake, as well as Clemont, once again making breakfast. Serena sat across from Misty, deciding to actually get to know this person.

"Um... Misty, right? I'm Serena. I guess I forgot to introduce myself..."

Misty smiled.

"Ash has told me a lot about you. You guys are best friends, right?"

(Maybe we're not in love, but we're still best friends.)

Serena smiled.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time."

She saw Clemont smiling out of the corner of her eye.


	4. Chapter 4 Date Night

Chapter 4: Date Night

Serena sat on her bed, looking out the window.

(Clemont loves me... Do I love him back? I don't even know anymore...)

Suddenly Bonnie ran in.

"Ash and Misty are going on a date!"

Serena looked behind her quickly as Misty and Ash quickly covered Bonnie's mouth, blushing.

"So you're going out? Have fun!" Serena said cheerfully. She still felt a small pang of jealousy, but this would give her time to talk to Clemont about last night.

"Serena...? You should go out with Clemont!" Bonnie giggled. "I saw you last night in the kitchen!"

Serena's face grew red. Bonnie had seen them kissing last night!? The tingly feeling rushed back to her as she remembered the kiss.

"Serena?" Ash asked. "What were you doing in the kitchen last night?"

Serena's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to come up with an answer that didn't involve the kiss, or Clemont telling her that he loved her.

"Um... I went to get a bottle of water... And then Clemont walked in."

"And they kissed! I saw them!" Bonnie yelled, before running away laughing. Ash and Misty stared in at the very red Serena. She smiled cheesily.

(Where is Clemont to shut up Bonnie when I need him...?)

Right on que, Clemont walked past, stopping to see what was going on.

"Clemont, were you and Serena kissing last night?"

Serena saw Clemont's face grow red as a Tomato Berry.

"Did you... Tell them...?"

Serena shook her head.

"Bonnie," was all she said and all she needed to say before Clemont was charging down the hall after his pervy little sister. Ash ended up leaving, but Misty sat on the bed next to her.

"So you like him?"

Serena's blush began to die down.

"Well, he told me he loved me..."

Misty smiled.

"And do you love him back?"

Serena shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no clue if I've ever even felt love before."

Misty put her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Love means that you will do anything in your power to keep that person happy. That you want to around them all the time. You completely accept them for who they are, and you feel warm inside when you are with them. You are happy and so are they."

Misty continued.

"So... Do you love him?"

Serena took a moment before answering.

"Yes."

Bonnie had insisted that Misty and Serena go shopping for a dress. Misty had already picked hers- it was a blue gown that sparkled in the light. Serena was trying on a dress Bonnie had begged her to try on. It was a pink and red dress with frilly little flowers of greens and blues on it. She stepped out the fitting room and Bonnie gasped excitedly.

"Yes! Wear that one! Wear that one!"

Serena laughed.

"All right, all right."

And there she was later that night, wearing it as the girls exited the car to meet up with the boys. Both were wearing tuxedos. As Serena walked up to him, Clemont smiled nervously, blushing.

"Um... You look beautiful." He said. Serena giggled.

"Thank you."

They walked inside to find a large room with a disco ball in the middle.

No wonder Bonnie had wanted her to get the dress. Apparently she'd been signed up for dancing.

So as Bonnie shoved Serena and Clemont to the middle of the room laughing, Ash and Misty disappeared, seeming to run off somewhere. Serena realized that it probably wasn't their first date.

Serena was nervous. She could tell Clemont was even more nervous as they began to dance. Bonnie was excitedly watching in the background, and it looked like she was taping it on her phone.

Wonderful. But it wasn't like she could be stopped. She focused on Clemont and blocked out everything else. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers.

Eventually they slowed down, and stopped dancing all together. They were just standing there.

"...Serena." Clemont said, breaking the silence. "Um... I have something to give you."

Serena blushed. A gift? She hadn't thought of that. Clemont reached into his pocket and pulled out her blue ribbon.

"You... Grabbed it? At the parking lot?"

Clemont nodded. "I want you to wear it. Not just for Ash. For me."

Serena hesitated before taking the ribbon. She smiled.

"Hey, Clemont?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you too."

Both of them blushed as they closed the space between them for a few moments.

She could hear Bonnie laughing.

As the left the building, Ash and Misty joining them, Bonnie was excitedly playing on her phone.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, nothing- just texting the video of your date to Dad."

"You're what!? How much of it did you film!?"

Bonnie laughed.

"All of it."

Clemont's face turned a deep red.

"Don't even think about-"

"Done!" Bonnie said as she hit "send".

Clemont groaned, and Serena laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Forever (Final Chapter)

Chapter 5 (Final): Forever

(Note: this chapter takes place one year after the previous chapters.)

Clemont grabbed Serena's hand to help her out of the car at the airport. Bonnie was slow as she stepped out; her head was droopy and her eyes showed sadness. Serena couldn't blame her.

Today was the day Ash and Misty were finally heading back to their home in Kanto. It only made sense that they left at some point- but Serena could only remember a very short time of her traveling life without Ash. It seemed... Quite strange that he suddenly wouldn't be around. She was even used to Misty being around by now.

Clemont grabbed Serena's hand as they walked inside, Bonnie following behind with Ash and Misty.

Serena was sad- of course. How could she not be? But at least there was someone who would stay with her no matter what...

Serena looked over at Clemont, smiling. He smiled back before all of them started toward the plane.

As they sat there quietly, Serena looked around. This place somehow seemed familiar- like she had been at this exact place before.

That's when she remembered that she had.

It was one year ago. She had found out Misty was coming the day before when she had overheard Ash talking on the PC. It had seemed like forever ago that she had loved Ash. It was like it had been shoved into the bottom of a box full of memories and shoved onto a shelf, forgotten as time passed. One year ago, Serena could have imagined this very day going nearly any other way than this. The old Serena would have thought that she would be with Ash. Ash and no one else.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the speakers told all passengers to enter the plane. Ash and Misty grabbed their luggage and looked over at their friends.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave..." Ash said. "I'll come back and visit though, OK?"

Clemont nodded, and Serena grinned. Bonnie slowly walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"I'll miss you guys... Make sure to come back soon."

Misty and Ash smiled.

"Don't worry, we will."

And with that, they left, becoming hidden in the crowd after a few seconds. Serena waved despite them not being able to see before the three remaining teens began to head toward the car.

...

Serena woke slowly in the morning, taking rather too much time to get out of bed and get dressed. Walking to the Pokemon Center's kitchen, Serena found Clemont the first up and cooking- as usual.

Serena walked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Making eggs?" She asked, looking down at the yellow mass of scrambled eggs on the skillet.

"Yes. Hang on, I've got something for you..."

Clemont ran out of the kitchen, and Serena laughed nervously, tending to the eggs while he was gone. He walked back in slowly with his hands behind his back, obviously holding something.

"Serena... This is for you!"

He held out a heart-shaped Pokepuff with her name on it. Serena put her hand to her mouth, smiling.

"This is for me?"

Clemont nodded.

"For you. My first-ever Pokepuff."

Clemont handed it to her and Serena took a bite. There was clearly too much sugar, causing Serena to almost spit it out mid-chew. Clemont had a worried look on his face before taking a bite as well, nearly gagging. Serena laughed.

"A little much sugar, wouldn't you say?" She asked. Clemont nodded as he quickly swallowed.

"But it's not as sweet as you."

"Oh, Clemont..."

They put the egg on three plates and placed them on the table, Clemont cleaning up afterwards.

"Clemont... We will stay together, right?"

"What?"

"We'll always be together, right? We won't have to be separated like we were with Ash and Misty?"

Clemont sat in the chair next to her.

"Of course not. Serena, we will be together. Forever."

They happily closed the space between them.


End file.
